Along with development of the mobile communication technology, a scale of a mobile communication network becomes increasingly large, and users' requirement on quality of a service in the mobile communication network also becomes higher. Therefore, network parameter optimization and improvement of quality of service of the network have become an important research direction of development of the mobile communication network.
Drive test may reflect a condition of the network, and plays a direct role in measurement and evaluation of a performance index of the network. At present, drive test is an important means for network optimization of an operator. Conventional drive tests are usually performed manually, which require huge human and material resources. In order to solve the problem, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Release 9 (3GPP R9) starts making researches on Minimization of Drive Test (MDT). As shown in FIG. 1, in the MDT, a User Equipment (UE) automatically performs drive test and records data and a base station collects and reports the drive test data to a network manager, so as to accomplish the data measurement and collection work. Compared with conventional drive test, the MDT may reduce the drive test overhead and shorten the optimization period, thereby reducing network optimization and maintenance cost at a network management side.
In the MDT, Reference Signal Receiving Quality (RSRQ) is an important parameter to be reported by the UE. With a conventional type of RSRQ measurement, the UE performs RSRQ measurement on a relatively smaller bandwidth. In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Release 11 (3GPP R11), wideband RSRQ measurement is introduced, and with this type of measurement, the UE performs RSRQ measurement on a relatively larger bandwidth. Compared with narrowband RSRQ measurement, wideband RSRQ measurement may reflect quality of a network signal better, and a handover threshold value set for cell selection or reselection by a network side according to a wideband RSRQ measurement value may be different from a handover threshold value set according to a narrowband RSRQ measurement value. With the conventional type of RSRQ measurement, a denominator of a defined RSRQ, i.e. a Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI), is measured and determined on the basis of an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbol which is received on an antenna port 0 and has a reference symbol. In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Release 12 (3GPP R12), a Newly-defined RSRQ is introduced, in which the RSSI is measured on the basis of all received OFDM symbols. Measurement error may be reduced by performing RSRQ measurement with the newly-defined RSRQ.
At present, in a conventional RSRQ measurement result reporting manner, after receiving an RSRQ measurement result, a network management side does not know whether the measurement result is obtained on the basis of newly-defined RSRQ or obtained on the basis of conventionally-defined RSRQ, and may does not know whether the measurement result is obtained on the basis of wideband RSRQ measurement or obtained on the basis of narrowband RSRQ measurement, either, resulting in that an actual meaning represented by the received RSRQ measurement result cannot be parsed, and network optimization cannot be effectively performed according to the RSRQ measurement result.